Once More
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Seandainya Itachi bisa hidup sekali lagi...Tapi bagaimana cara menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati? Ada satu cara. Pergi ke dunia yang berada di dimensi lain.


**Disclaimer :** I own nothing.

**Warning :** OC!Female Kunoichi, Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Watanuki (xxxHolic), Itachi (Naruto)

**Once more**

"Apa keperluanmu denganku, _ningen no onna_?"

Itu kata pertama yang mungkin bukanlah kalimat yang terdengar bersahabat bila diungkapkan pada pertemuan pertama dengan seseorang. Ia mengatakannya ketika seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat tua bergelombang pendek sebahu meletakkan tubuh seorang pria dihadapannya. Mereka berdua berhadapan dan keduanya mengetahui bahwa yang menjadi penghubung pertemuan ini adalah pria yang tergeletak diatas tanah.

Wanita yang mengenakan ikat kepala dengan lambang sebuah not nada didahinya itu menatap dengan wajah yang susah payah diusahakannya terlihat tenang walaupun matanya jelas-jelas berharap dalam ketakutan. Orang yang baru saja berkata padanya itu memiliki rambut perak yang sangat panjang serta mengenakan kimono putih dan membawa dua pedang yang diselipkan dipinggangnya. Wanita itu tahu bahwa laki-laki yang berkata barusan, bukanlah manusia. Ujung telinga dan warna mata laki-laki itu berbeda dari manusia. Mata yang sedang menatapnya itu berwarna emas, sewarna dengan cahaya matahari namun tak terasa kehangatan seolah-olah cahaya itu beku. Terdapat sebuah symbol bulan sabit didahi dan dua buah garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Simbol maupun garis itu berwarna ungu.

Tatapan dingin serta ekspresi datar dari lelaki itu seolah memberi isyarat bahwa dia harus itu berlutut didepan tubuh pria yang diletakkanya diatas tanah diantara dia dan lelaki yang bukan manusia itu.

Wanita itu masih menatap diam pria berkimono putih seraya mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia bertemu lelaki bukan manusia dengan kimono putih ini. Dia memejamkan mata saat mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa orang terkasihnya yang sekarang tubuhnya tergeletak diantara dia dan lelaki bukan manusia itu.

_Pria itu tengah bertarung dengan adik laki-laki yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga sedarahnya sambil mengemban peran berat sebagai seorang mata-mata, seorang kakak, sekaligus kewajiban dalam pertarungan selesai karena kematiannya, wanita itu segera menukarkan tubuh pria itu dengan tubuh palsu dan membawa tubuh asli ke tempatnya sendiri._

Dibukanya lagi mata, menatap lelaki yang bukan manusia itu. Ia nyaris meneteskan airmatanya sebelum sempat mengatakan maksud kedatangannya yang sesungguhnya ia pun tidak tahu siapa pria berkimono putih ini. Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak bernayawa itu di rumahnya dengan perasaan hancur memenuhi dirinya sehingga ia nyaris mengambil nyawanya sendiri.

_Di saat wanita itu telah kehilangan kesadaran akibat kesedihan yang mendalam dan membiarkan tangannya sendiri melukai lehernya, ia melihat ilusi. Di saat nyawanya sendiri tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati, ia melihat lagi hal-hal yang telah terjadi selama hidupnya ini. Masa kecilnya yang terlalu keras untuk dilalui seorang gadis kecil, kehidupannya yang tak pernah terasa berharga baginya hingga ia bertemu seorang pria. Bertemu dalam kondisi yang berlawanan, namun justru hal itu yang membuat mereka bisa bersama._

_Pria itu memang tidak bisa dikatakan pria baik-baik. Ia membunuh seluruh klan nya kecuali adik laki-lakinya, ia melarikan diri dari desanya dan menjadi anggota sebuah organisasi berbahaya bernama Akatsuki, serta ia adalah orang yang tak bisa ditebak pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia adalah musuh yang sangat berbahaya. Kejeniusannya, keahlian teknik genjutsunya, dan kepintarannya itu membuatnya tak butuh beraliansi dengan orang lain. _

"_Tolonglah aku," ucap wanita itu menguatkan dirinya sediri yang dirasanya sebenarnya sudah nyaris tak sanggup menahan airmatanya_.

Ilusi-ilusinya masih melintas di jatuh cinta pada pria yang seharusnya tak boleh dimilikinya dan hanya menimbulkan luka_._

_Pertemuan mereka adalah ketika pria itu menysusup ke desa tempat wanita itu tinggal karena adik yang tidak dibunuhnya setelah dia membunuh semua anggota klannya itu berada di sana. Tentu saja mereka bertarung saat pertama bertemu dan tentu pula itu adalah kekalahan wanita itu. Detik ketika pria itu nyaris menancapkan pedangnya ke jantung wanita itu, ia berhenti dan berkata,"Kau takut?"_

_Wanita itu seharusnya tidak memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan ia yakin ia telah menutupinya dengan rapat. Sungguhkah ia tidak menutupinya ataukah pria itu memang bisa tahu begitu saja? Mereka bertatapan dalam diam dan hanya suara nafas wanita itu yang tersengal-sengal kelelahan itu jelas takut, karena sedikit saja dia salah bergerak, kunai pria itu telah siap menyerangnya kapan saja._

"_Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap pria itu dan menarik diri serta kunainya sehingga wanita lawannya bisa bernafas lega. Wanita itu menatap heran pria lawannya mengerti maksud kata-kata yang baru itu balas menatapnya tanpa berwarna abu-abu gelap tak seperti ketika mereka bertarung denga kornea merah dan ada tiga symbol mengelilingi pupil hitamnya. Ciri khas dari klan pria itu. Sharingan. _

_Setelah kekalahannya, wanita itu melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi pada adik laki-laki itu di desanya. Mereka sering bertukar informasi membuat wanita itu tahu pribadi lawan yang telah mengalahkannya untuk membuatnya jatuh saling tahu perasaan masing-masing, tapi mereka tak ada yang ada pernyataan resmi mengenai hubungan mereka, itu saja sudah membuat keduanya itu begitu mencintainya, mencintai pria yang membuat hidupnya terasa begitu berharga, mencintai cara maupun jalan hidup pria itu walaupun merenggut nyawa pria itu. Ia tahu suatu saat pria itu akan mati di hadapan adik pria itu. Karena itu harapan pria itu. Dan ia juga memutuskan akan mengakhiri hidupnya bila saat terakhir pria itu telah tiba. Ditengah-tengah ilusinya yang menyaksikan jalan hidupnya sendiri, terdengar suara yang tak pernah didengarnya._

"_Apa kau bersedih?"_

_Wanita itu sudah tidak perduli siapa itu dan menjawab,"Ya, aku sedih."_

"_Apa yang membuat hatimu begitu sakit?"_

"_Orang terpenting bagiku telah mati."_

"_Apa kau ingin mati?"_

"_Aku tak butuh dunia tanpa dirinya," Airmata keluar dari matanya, perasaan hancur memenuhi seluruh jiwa dan raganya. _

_Lalu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Terasa seperti direngkuh seseorang namun kurang itu memfokuskan matanya yang tadinya tidak jelas melihat karena melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata tersenyum simpati itu mengenakan pakaian china dan terlihat tembus pandang. Ilusi? Tapi wanita itu tak pernah bertemu pemuda ini sebelumnya, lagipula ilusi-ilusinya ini tak bisa menyentuh ataupun berbicara , siapa pemuda ini?_

"_Siapa?" Tanya wanita itu lemah._

_Dengan senyum ramah dan bersimpati, ia menjawab," Aku Watanuki"_

"_Watanuki?"_

"_Aku bukan dari duniamu, mungkin aku sejenis hantu saat kau melihatku ini. Tapi aku bukan hantu. Aku manusia, hanya saja aku dari dimensi lain."_

"_Dimensi lain?" _

"_Bisa dikatakan dunia lain juga," Pemuda itu terlihat bersedih memandang wanita itu," aku merasakan kesedihanmu yang begitu mendalam, sehingga permintaanmu terdengar dalam mimpiku ini."_

_Pemuda itu tak bisa keluar dari tokonya, hanya saja ia bisa bebas kemanapun yang dia mau lewat mimpi. Itulah perantaranya melakukan permintaan mengabulkan permintaan asalkan dengan 'harga' yang yang hanya bisa dilihat orang yang , karena wanita ini bukan berasal dari dunianya, maka hanya jerit kepedihannya saja yang didengar pemuda itu di tokonya. Pemuda ini paham, kesedihan yang dirasakan wanita ini hingga terdengar olehnya yang berada di dunia lain membutuhkan pertolongan darinya. _

_Pemuda itu menggenggam jari-jari wanita itu yang semakin dingin. Dia harus cepat, jika tidak, wanita itu akan meninggal sebelum mengatakan permintaannya. _

_Dia berkata lembut namun tegas," Apa kau punya keinginan yang ingin dikabulkan?"_

"_Keinginan?"_

"_Ya, aku akan berusaha mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu, asalkan kau bisa membayar dengan 'harga' yang sesuai."_

_Pikiran wanita itu perlahan mencerna yang dikatakan pemuda itu dan kini menatapnya dengan serius dibalik airmatanya. Dia berkata,"Keinginan apapun?"_

"_Ya, apapun," Jawab pemuda itu walaupun dia telah mengetahui keinginan wanita itu._

"_Aku mau orang terpenting bagiku hidup kembali," Wanita itu menjawab tegas walaupun airmata masih mengalir dari matanya._

"_Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati," Jawaban pemuda itu bisa diperkirakan. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang menghidupkan orang mati. Wanita itu tahu itu, ia hanya ingin mengatakan keinginannya saja. Berharap pun, ia tahu itu tak berguna. "Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu."_

_Segera saja wanita itu menoleh padanya. "Hanya saja ia tidak berada di duniaku maupun duniamu. Ia berada di dunia yang lain lagi."_

"_Dunia lain?"_

"_Dunia tidak hanya ada satu. Tenang saja, aku bisa membantumu ke dunianya dan pulang lagi ke dunia asalmu." Pernyataan ini membuat wajah wanita itu terlihat lebih cerah. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, ia terlihat lebih sedih daripada simpati sekarang. Ia menjelaskan,"Aku perlu memberitahu 'harga' yang harus kau bayar sebelum kau setuju untuk melakukannya," tatapannya sedih dari balik kacamatanya," 'harga' yang sesuai dengan permintaanmu ini adalah hubunganmu dengannya."_

"_Hubungan kami?"_

"_Begitu pria itu telah hidup kembali, dia tidak akan mengingat apapun tentangmu. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ingatan apapun tentangmu akan menghilang." Air muka pemuda itu terlihat menyesal setelah melihat wanita itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu berkata," Aku terima."_

_Pemuda itu pun tahu bawa wanita itu akan menerima syarat ini lalu ia merogoh saku bajunya dan memberikan dua buah amulet bulat berwarna biru gelap. "Letakkan ini di tanah maka akan muncul lingkaran sihir, masuklah ke lingkaran sihir itu dan jangan buka matamu selama kau belum merasakan ketenangan yang biasa kau temukan. Ini hanya bisa dipakai satu kali. Maka ini untuk kau pergi dan pulang."_

_Setelah menerima amulet-amulet itu, ilusi-ilusi berisikan kisah hidupnya dan pemuda berpakaian china itu perlahan menghilang. Sekeliling wanita itu menjadi kegelapan gulita lalu ia bisa merasakan sakit di lehernya._

_Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya dalam rumahnya sendiri dan di sampingnya terbaring tubuh orang terasa sakit akibat luka yang dibuatnya sendiri, ternyata luka itu tak cukup dalam untuk mengambil bisa mengingat mimpi yang barusan dilihatnya lalu dirasakannya dia menggenggam dua benda. Bukan mimpi. Ia segera menutup luka dilehernya yang belum terlalu dalam kemudian segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang dilihatnya dalam ilusinya. _

"Aku tidak ada keharusan menolongmu," Suara dingin itu terdengar. Wanita itu menatap memohon dengan penuh sangat.

Tiba- tiba muncul seorang gadis kecil dan berdiri dekat kaki kanan lelaki bukan manusia itu. Rambut gadis itu panjang dan mengenakan kimono bermotif kotak-kotak warna nampak sedih melihat tubuh pria yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Dia berkata sambil melihat lelaki bukan manusia itu dengan nada sedih," Sesshomaru-sama, apa laki-laki ini mati?"

"Dasar manusia!" Terdengar suara melengking dari seorang—suatu—makhluk aneh yang tingginya kurang dari tinggi si gadis kecil. Makhluk ini tubuh hijaunya kecil, matanya bulat besar dan memiliki paruh yang mengeluarkan suara mencemooh. Makhluk ini juga mengenakan mengenakan kimono zaman _Heian_ serta topinya. Penampilan yang buruk rupa nan aneh lengkap karena tongkat aneh yang memiliki bentuk kakek-kakek dan nenek tua di ujung tongkat. Dilanjutkannya mencemooh," Kau mau Sesshomaru-sama menghidupkan laki-laki ini? Jangan mimpi! Sesshomaru-sama tidak akan menggunakan Tenseiga miliknya untuk menolong manusia!"

Seketika itu juga kepala wanita itu terasa kosong. Benarkah lelaki bukan manusia berkimono putih yang dipanggil Sesshomaru-sama oleh gadis kecil dan makhluk aneh itu tidak akan membantunya?

"Jaken-sama," seru gadis kecil itu," Tenseiga bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati?"

"Tentu saja. Tenseiga adalah pedang yang dengan sekali tebasannya bisa menghidupkan 1000 yang telah mati. Salah satu pedang warisan ayah Sesshomaru-sama selain Tessaiga. Pedang aneh yang tak bisa menebas apapun dan tak bisa digunakan untuk membunuh. Tenseiga adalah pedang penyembuh."

"Pedang yang hebat!" kagum gadis kecil itu."Jadi, Sesshomaru-sama akan menghidupkan paman ini?"

"Bodoh Rin! Apa kau tak dengar tadi Sesshomaru-sama berkata apa? Dia tak ada kewajiban mengabulkan permintaan wanita manusia ini!"

"Hee? Kenapa? Bukankah kita harus menolong orang lain jika kita bisa melakukannya?"

"Itu hukum manusia. Kami, _youkai_, tidak seperti itu!"

Mendengar itu, wanita yang nyaris kehilangan harapan atas keinginannya itu menundukkan kepalanya menyentuh tanah ke arah Sesshomaru yang sedari tadi diam saja. Dia telah kehabisan akal dan kini airmatanya jatuh melewati pipinya. Dengan suara yang kurang jelas akibat hatinya perih, ia berkata," Tolong…Tolong hidupkan dia…."

"Wanita keras kepala!" seru Jaken." Usahamu itu tak ada gunanya!"

Tubuh wanita itu gemetar karena ia menangis. Melihat itu, gadis kecil bernama Rin itu merasa iba dan segera ke sampingnya lalu secara refleks memegang pundak yang bergetar itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun…. tolong, tolonglah hidupkan dia…." wanita itu masih berusaha berkata-kata," Aku mohon…tolonglah dia…"

Sesshomaru bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui arti pria yang telah mati itu bagi wanita yang tengah menangis memohon padanya. Rin yang masih kecil pun tahu. Dia teringat kembali kesedihannya ketika orangtua dan kakaknya mati dibunuh dihadapannya. Peristiwa yang selalu menoreh luka di hatinya. Kehilangan keluarganya di depan matanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Airmata rin pun jatuh mengenang kembali kasih sayang keluarganya yang kini sudah tak ada. Dia mengerti perasaan wanita itu yang kehilangan orang terpenting baginya. Sampai sekarang pun, gadis kecil itu kadang masih sedih mengingat keluarganya tapi ia tak lagi merasa kesepian. Karena Sesshomaru maupun Jaken tak pernah meninggalkannya dan selalu melindunginya. Maka dari itu, ia bisa ceria lagi sekarang yang sebelumnya saat pertama kali bertemu Sesshomaru, Rin bahkan tak bisa bicara. Rin mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Sesshomaru walaupun airmatanya masih mengalir setelah dihapus.

"Sesshomaru-sama, tolong hidupkan kembali laki-laki itu…" Rin terisak sambil terus mengusap airmatanya yang berjatuhan.

Jaken kaget," Rin! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut?"

"Karena…karena…," Rin berusaha menjelaskan di sela tangisnya," ayah, ibu, dan kakak Rin sudah mati…Rin juga sedih…tapi Rin tidak kesepian …hiks ..hiks … karena…Sesshomaru-sama…juga Jaken-sama selalu bersama Rin… Rin senang…"

Jaken pun terharu," Rin…"

"Tapi…hiks..hiks…tapi… kakak ini…akan kesepian kalau paman ini mati… Rin… Rin juga akan kesepian kalau Sesshomaru-sama mati …makanya …hiks …hiks … Sesshomaru-sama… tolong hidupkan paman ini…"

Wanita itu dan Rin menangis bersama walaupun mereka tak saling melihat, mereka merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Jaken tersentuh, tapi ia tahu Tuannya itu tidak sebaik hati yang dipikirkan mereka, maka ia berkata," Jangan bicara macam-macam Ri…"

Perkataan Jaken terpotong karena tuannya tiba-tiba melangkah melewatinya seraya mengeluarkan Tenseiga dari sarungnya. Rin yang masih menangis sambil menutup mata tidak melihat Sesshomaru yang telah mengeluarkan Tenseiga sampai Sesshomaru memanggil namanya," Rin."

Rin membuka matanya melihat Sesshomaru yang mulai mengayunkan pedang ke arah tubuh pria itu berkata,"Minggir."

Tangis Rin langsung terhenti bersamaan ayunan pedang Sesshomaru. Wanita itu masih belum menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi setelah dia mendengar ayunan pedang yang menebas angin. Ia tak tahu apa yang ditebas Sesshomaru ataupun apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, ketika ia mulai mengangkat kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dilihatnya tangan pria itu mulai bergerak. Wanita itu segera menempelkan telinganya ke dada pria itu dan mendapati detak jantung yang telah berfungsi kembali.

Rasa bahagia mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dialihkannya perhatiannya pada wajah pria itu. Ia tersenyum seraya mengelus ringan pipi pria itu. Darah yang tadinya ada di sekitaran bibirnya menghilang. Luka-luka tubuhnya yang lain pun lenyap. Mata pria itu bergerak namun belum membuka matanya. Wanita itu menunggu pria itu membuka mata dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka mata dan melihat seorang wanita berambut gelombang pendek sebahu menatapnya dengan rona wajah bahagia walaupun airmata menghiasi wajah itu.

Dirasakannya pula sentuhan lembut tangan wanita berpakaian _kunoichi_ itu di pipinya. Wajah yang terasa pernah dikenalnya tapi ia tak bisa mengingat siapa. Dia berusaha duduk di bantu wanita itu yang memandangnya hangat. Ada yang terasa aneh, ia merasa kenal dengan wanita itu. Mereka bertatapan lalu wanita itu memanggil lembut," Itachi-san…"

Wanita itu tahu namanya, namun Itachi tak mengenalnya selain identitas wanita itu adalah ninja dari desa Otogakure yang diketahui Itachi dengan melihat ikat kepala wanita itu. Maka Itachi bertanya," Kau siapa?"

Walaupun telah diberitahu bahwa inilah harga yang harus dibayar olehnya untuk mengembalikan kehidupan Itachi, wanita itu tetap merasakan sakit hati yang berbeda ketika ia mengetahui Itachi meninggal dunia. Ia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya di depan Itachi, ia tersenyum bahagia karena Itachi telah hidup kembali.

Walaupun dengan suara yang lembut menyimpan kesedihan kekasihnya tak mengingatnya, ia menjawab," Ryuna. Namaku Ryuna Ohime, Itachi-san."

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!^^

Please review :)


End file.
